Kirigaya, Yuuto
Yuuto Kirigaya is an upcoming swordsman and a proud member of the Kirigaya clan along with a small portion of other villagers. He is seventeen and currently now lives in the village of Kirigakure no Sato after leaving behind the days of living on the countryside with his sister, Yumi but continues to shy away from the people who dwell there. Little by little, he is now exposing himself to the public after two years of being a recluse in his own home. Personality Yuuto is nothing more than a wallflower, if you must, who tries to steer away from the chatter and talk of the villagers but wants to become more than just 'that guy.' In truth, this is because he suffers from SAD (Social Anxiety Disorder), something he acquired when he was younger after suffering from a lot of major mishaps. In the end, this does not stop him from trying to break out of his shell which he decides to do with tiny steps to ensure that one day, he will be normal like everyone else. This is only the beginning since he has to overcome his trust issues as well. Pretty tough for someone who avoids everyday conversation to begin with. He does however, talk to his fellow clansmen who have helped him get back on track. Besides his many personal problems, Yuuto is in turn a considerate guy who really enjoys the company of people, especially those of little children since he feels that they are most important for they are the future. This breaks his quiet and elusive personality and introduces a more compassionate and caring Yuuto. Aside from being just another supposed 'sucker guy who is so nice that he wouldn't hurt a fly!'--which he is not--he can be held up high for his formal, dignified manner towards his higher ups and anyone who has higher authority over him, including the elderly. Because of this, he does not show any rudeness to anyone but instead paints a smile on his face for all to see--for some reason he cannot stop laughing!...--despite his rough past and disorders that may follow him. All in all, Yuuto is compassionate, formal, quiet, and open-minded as well as playful on the occasion. He does like to tease his friends here and there. Well, at least for now. Appearance Depending on who you are or how you at look him, his looks are nothing to really awe and ooh at--well at least in his own eyes. Growing up, people said he looked like his mother, a very beautiful woman who could swoon a thousand men over and over. This is because his looks in his face really do favor her from his slender cut jawline to his surprisingly high cheekbones, and to his sleek, narrow crystalline blue deepset eyes. His eyes are not the only prominent thing about him but his rarely seen long, silky dark hair, which is often tied up due to manageable concerns and reason, is said to go past his shoulders when fully down. Like said before, not many people have seen his hair down, not even his own clansmen, but it is said that his mother and sister are the only ones to have seen it. Still, it is truly the sight to marvel upon. Maybe this is why many people can mistake him for a girl but he tries to counteract that by dressing more manly. Yuuto's clothes vary from time to time but he likes to wear loose clothes the most out of his wardrobe of random fashion. He is not the most fashionable person on the planet--he isn't a woman so quit complaining!!-- but he does enough to get by. This is only because his body is fairly awkward as it is--going from extremely thin to fit and athletic is not something that can be done overnight which pretty much happened from ages 15-17(his time of being a recluse)!--so he will just wear whatever he feels he needs to wear. Aside from his everyday clothing, he does make exceptions for people he deem worthy so it all changes based on the occasion. He does not dress to please very often.. if never. Background So you all want to know how the story goes? Well, it went a little something like this... Yuuto was not exactly a native to Kirigakure like most of his clan but was born and raised on the countryside with his mother, Eri, and sister, Yumi. He was fatherless from the time his mother birthed him because.. well maybe his dad didn't want to take responsiblity for what he made. Big whoops! This is also why he has major trust issues since he later found out that his father fed his mother empty lies and whatnot. But anyhow, this is why he was unable to recount any memories of his father and did not really care to have a 'father figure' like most children at his age for he had the two most precious women on the earth to care for. Aside from his mother, Yuuto spent most of his time with his sister who he loved just as much as a brother would even though they had different fathers. They were inseparateable since her birth and he even promised her that they would be together forever (The stench of a BrotherxSister complex is overwhelming!) As time went on, Yuuto had no worries for his mother babied him anyhow, more so than his sister or the baby sibling of them all, which ultimately gave him the ego that he was better than most children and needed not to work for what he wanted. Of course, who would want to if everything was given to you--snaps fingers- that? By the time he was nine, Yuuto decided that it was time to get off his lazy a- *ahem..* bottom, and that he would become the man of the house since his lazy excuse of a father did not want to. He did so the very moment that his sister was stricken with some sort of illness that crippled her bones and body and prevented her from participating in the things that most children did at the time. This was around the time he gave her a stuffed bear by the name of 'Ringo-pi' or apples, her favorite fruit, that he hand made--don't ask but it was something he picked up from his mother, ok? Don't judge--in hopes that it would soothe her pain. He was teased greatly for spending most of his time with a girl--wasn't his fault! Like da-- which is somehow linked to the early development of his SAD. That, his hair, that could have mistaken him for a girl, and his feminine features plagued him for as long as he could remember. Yuuto did not care for the other kids and continued to stray away from the other presence of children, probably the reason why he's so fu-*ahem..* messed up in the first place, until he himself broke away from society completely. He didn't care where he was as long as he had his loving mother and beloved sister. His life only got harder by the time he turned fifteen because one day, a group of rogues invaded his home--like it was a Rambo or Scarface movie of some sort-- and took hostage him, his mother, and sister. He was of course worthless and could not stop them--he was still lanky at the time and had not gone through his full transformation of puberty and all that jazz--so he could only watch in horror as they were each received beatings and other acts of torture, him getting the most out of the bargin. This ongoing trend went on and days, weeks, and months passed until he finally managed to escape but not without memories that would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life. During his time of captivity, Yuuto's mother was--do we really need to say? Just use your imagination..--and murdered in front of Yuuto and his sister for no apparent reason other than the thugs wanting to entertain themselves. After this, he pledged to take on any pain that his sister was to undergo. This included taking her whippings, beatings, inhumane torture, and an incident where one rogue impaled a wakizashi within his left shoulder for several hours. This finally ended when the illness that his sister had been suffering from took her away unexpectedly. After experiencing so much misfortune in under a short time, Yuuto went on to join Kirigakure because he no longer wanted to be a liability to those he could no longer protect and thought that becoming a shinobi would ensue a path of renewal. This plan of course changed when he learned that the males of his clan usually went on to become powerful and fiercesome swordsmen which sparked his interest even more. Somewhere in between the next two years, he became a recluse and shunned himself from society in hopes of repenting his sins, mourning his late mother and sister, and wondering why he had even survived--survivors guilt-- and what he would do for the rest of his life. He did contemplate suicide many times but stopped before he could do any serious damage. Two years later, Yuuto decided to break out of his home and return back to society in hopes of becoming the great swordsman that his mother or sister may have wanted to see. Though, he promised that he would not let vengeance, remorse, or revenge cloud his thoughts and that he would move on. The memory of his mother and sister are his main and only reason as to why he is even living. Notable People Goals *Reunite with his mother and sister again one day... in spirit. *Become a swordsman and bring fame to his clan's name. *Make amend a new family for the future in memory of his mother and sister. *Die in honor for what he believes in. *Meet a girl one day who he finds unique and who would put up with his ways, heh.. *Meet more people and become more sociable. *Overcome his worst fears and prove the people who looked down on him wrong, including his father. Trivia *Is very ticklish and has a certain spot that is his main weakness. (Will remain a secret until found out) *Was given the nickname of Yuucchi by his sister when they were younger. *Has a secret crush on his cousin, Yoru, but tries to keep it under control. Maybe due to the provocative clothing that she wears. *Is a complete fail when it comes to girls since he hadn't been in contact with any in the last 2 years. *Lover of food and will love anyone who can cook him a good meal. *Keeps the same teddy bear, Ringo, around with him at all times in rememberance of his sister, Yumi. *Is a heavy sleeper and when not training or doing something productive, will fall asleep at the most random times and places; loves sleep just as much as food. *Is surprisingly a good singer(not that most people notice to begin with) which he used in order to sing lullabys to his sister. If requested or when he is in the mood, Yuuto may sing a song for anyone. Category:People